1. Field
One or more embodiment of the invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes an organic light emitting device including an organic light emission layer disposed between hole and electron injection electrodes, and is a self light emitting type display device in which excitons created when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron electrode are combined in the organic light emission layer decay from excited states to a ground state and generate light.
As a self light emitting type display device, since not needing a separate light source, the organic light emitting display apparatus may be driven in a relatively low voltage and configured to be relatively light in weight and thin in overall thickness. In addition, since the organic light emitting display apparatus has excellent characteristics in such as a viewing angle, contrast and a response speed, an application area thereof is being enlarged from a personal mobile device such as an MP3 player or a mobile phone, to a television (“TV”) set.